It's Funny How Things Turn Out
by majorgLeek1397
Summary: Sam hasn't been very happy the past week, and things just haven't been going his way. Let's just hope a fellow female nerd can help that. DontThinkAllDay contest entry. Oneshot.


It's Funny How Things Turn Out

Sam's POV

Santana and I didn't last that long. I mean, I didn't expect us to last _that _long, but I expected to last at least a couple of weeks. The worst part is that she dumped me for a _girl_, and no not Brittany, some new Cheerio. Life sucks, and then you die. There has never been truer words to describe life. The only bright side to this is that, since I don't have Santana coming over my house anymore, I can speak Na'vi, read comic books, and I can imitate James Earl Jones's voice freely. I've even given up on becoming popular. My reputation is ruined already because I keep getting dumped. Now, I'm sitting in glee, in a corner, by myself. F.M.L.

"Now guys, I'd like to introduce a possible new member. Everyone, please welcome, Erin Sanchez." Mr. Schue announced, walking in with a good-looking girl. She had straight black hair, only going up to her chest, she wore a white beanie, with black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and a pair of black Vans. She looked cute with her glasses and she was holding a …comic book?

"Hey, everybody. I'm Erin," she greeted with a sheepish wave," and I'm gonna sing Hummingbird by NeverShoutNever. I hope you know who he is, and if you don't, I'm pretty sure you have been living under a rock." she picked up a guitar and a sweet, low(for a girl) voice filled the room.

_I like you_

_Boy you don't got nothing to prove to me_

_I know that times have been rough_

_For the both of usBut I'll pray for a change_

_You see this world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark, _

_And if this love is what we see it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a boy as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you_

_You know that I'm a wreck_

_And you know I can't breathe_

_At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years_

_Just know that I will wait... here, _

_cause I've prayed for a change_

_For you_

_This world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark, _

_And if this love is what we see it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a boy as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you_

Erin put the guitar down and started to rock back and forth on her heels. I stood up and began to clap slowly. Like I said, I was done caring what others think (maybe I care just a little bit, though). Slowly, everyone stood up clapping and whistling, except for Rachel and Santana. I turned to Santana, who was glaring at me and Erin, who was smiling at me, and then I turned to Rachel, who was just glaring at everyone.

"Mr. Schue, I don't think we need another member. We are perfectly fine with our current group." she said, crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding me, Rachel? Did you hear her? She was amaz- Oh, I'm gonna shut up now." Puck said. I guess, we now all know why she didn't want another member.

"Rachel, we need more members and you know it," Mr, Schue said, "Now, everyone in favor of Erin joining glee club raise your hands." everyone raised their hands, except Santana and Rachel.

"Now, anyone _not_ in favor of Erin joining glee club?" We can always count on Santana and Rachel, can't we? Please note the heavy use of sarcasm.

"I guess I'm in then." Erin happily said and she took a seat, right next to me. Breathe, Sam, breathe. It's not like she's gonna talk to y-

"Hi." spoke a feminine voice. Damn. I turned to left and there she was, in all her (cute) nerdy glory.

"Hey." So far, so good, Sam. She has _really _pretty eyes. Wonder if I should speak Na'vi?

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Lora Menari." she whispered, "It means "You have pretty eyes" in n-"

"Na'vi, the Avatar language." I finished. She smiled.

"Ah, another Avatar fan. The force is strong with this one." she said, imitating Darth Vader. She laughed, probably at my face, which showed my apparent shock.

I think I may be in love.

**Three Weeks Later**

It was awesome how fast Erin and I got along. I love her and not the way I loved Quinn, but ,like, I don't know. It's a deeper feeling, I guess. So, I'm just walking around the halls, minding my own business, when I'm suddenly pulled into a room.

"What the fu-?"

"Hush, child. By the way, no cursing around me." _Erin_, I thought happily.

"Well, what did you expect me to say? You scared the sh-," she glared at me, "heck. I mean, heck out of me." I explained, smiling at her. She chuckled, because Erin Sanchez does _not _giggle (her words, not mine.)

"Look up." she said simply. I looked up and was amazed. The ceiling was a pitch black with star-shaped stickers scatter around. The solar system was up there, and not the ones you see at science fairs in the movies, it was spaced out, like it was supposed to be.

"Wha- when? Uhhhh, ummm, ho- whoa." I was unable to speak a sentence apparently.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Erin asked me. I could only nod in response.

"You see, I _love _astronomy. Just the whole concept amazes me. So when the science teacher asked my class if we had any ideas to make the room look better, I told him I was on it." she explained to me. I was still speechless. This was _beautiful_. I never knew Erin was capable of this, and she was capable of a _lot _of things.

"You…..don't like it." Erin sighed sadly. She had a disappointed look. Here I was, still trying to speak but no friggin' words would come out.

"I tried really hard to make it great. I know you love astronomy, so I figured this will impress you. I did a lot of research, and that was just try to get the spacing right. There was getting the planets to look realistic, the hanging from the ceiling trick, and darn that took _hours _after school t-"

"Are you finished? Cause I kind of want to kiss you." I finally said. Jeez, Evans. You're finally able to talk and you say _that_.

" And then it's really hard to pa- wait, what?" Erin said, stopping her rambling. By then, I already had my lips on hers. She was taken by surprise. She told me she never had her first kiss. From then on, I made it my mission to give her, her first kiss and/or make her my girlfriend, it depends on what happens with the kiss. We pulled away, both of us needing something called oxygen.

"Wow. That was…amazing." Erin breathed out.

"You can say that again."

"Wow. That was amazing." she repeated, smirking.

Faze one complete.

**_Well there you go. My entry for the Don'tThinkAllDay Glee contest._**

**_I'm thinking maybe a two shot? No? No. You know, why? Because I start off with bang, lose confidence, and just stop. and I don't wanna disappoint you guys, if you like my writing enough to be disappointed. Just saying. ^-^  
_**


End file.
